


Masquerade Ball

by Burgie



Series: SSO Medieval AU [23]
Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-30 19:04:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12115200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Queen Izabella hosts a masquerade ball. Izabella belongs to dizzy-izzy-sso on tumblr, Zelda belongs to ZDusk, Jack belongs to SSO-Jack-Wolfwatcher, Madelyn belongs to firgrove on tumblr, and Liv belongs to liv-olive on tumblr.





	Masquerade Ball

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to reflect Syntax's correct they/them pronouns, let me know if I missed any.

Queen Izabella sighed as a knock sounded at the door to her private sitting room, causing her and her secret partner-slash-royal advisor to spring apart.

"I'll just be a minute!" she called, and got up, muttering angrily to herself while she stomped over to a mirror that hung on a wall and fixed up her hair and make up. She kept a little cache of personal grooming items in here for just this purpose, though she hid them in a drawer that only she had the key to. While she was doing that, Syntax straightened out their clothes and peered into the mirror over her shoulder to ensure that it wouldn't look like they'd just been kissing someone. Their lips were a dead giveaway, but there wasn't much they could do about that.

"Do I look okay?" asked Syntax.

"Yes, how do I look?" asked Izabella, plucking a stray white hair off of Syntax's top. They blushed at the evidence.

"As beautiful as ever," said Syntax. "Totally not like you were just kissing someone."

"Good," said Izabella, and gave them one more peck on the lips, causing Syntax to blush as they picked up a cloth and wiped the lipstick from their lips. Izabella smirked and walked away with a sway of her hips, but they both looked composed by the time she unlocked and opened the door.

"My queen, good afternoon," said the man at the door, giving a polite little bow. 

"Yes, what is it?" asked Izabella. She hoped that she didn't sound too snippy, that would be improper of a queen.

"It has come to our attention that you have not made any real effort to get to know the other noble families within the area," said the man. Izabella looked at him coolly. "Er, that is to say, you make an effort to welcome foreign dignitaries, but you do not, er..." Izabella blinked. "You do not, how can I put this... you do not host events that would encourage them to come. They come purely for business, and it might behoove you to make some friends." He was trembling slightly.

"Yes, I can see how that would be a good idea," said Izabella. "Though, I already have some friends."

"I know, my lady, but it would seem as though you are allying yourself with some places over others," said the man.

"Perhaps you are right," said Izabella. "Very well, I will speak to my royal advisor and ask for their advice on this matter. I will inform my court of my decision once I have made it. Thank you for bringing this issue to me."

"It is my duty, madam," said the man, and gave another bow before he left. Izabella sighed and leaned back against the door heavily.

"Well, Syntax, it looks like you'll have to do some royal advising," said Izabella. Syntax chuckled, rubbing the back of their neck.

"I think I know," said Syntax. "It'll be like two birds with one stone."

"Lovely analogy," said Izabella drily. "I'm sure Duke Jack would love that one."

"Sorry," said Syntax. "But you know what I mean, don't you? Solving two problems at once."

"Yes, the alliance one and..." Izabella rolled her hand around, urging him to continue.

"Us," said Syntax, getting up and walking over to her.

"Okay, I'm interested," said Izabella. "How?"

"A masquerade ball," said Syntax. "When we're all wearing masks, nobody will know who's who. So we can be together."

"Oh," said Izabella, and grinned. "That is a most excellent idea, Syntax. You're a very good royal advisor."

"I know," said Syntax, and smiled as she kissed them.

After Izabella had reapplied her makeup for the second time and fixed her hair (and clothes), the royal announcement was made and the invitations sent out to all of the royal and nobles families in Jorvik. Izabella wrote some of these herself, but she was far more interested in getting together a good outfit and mask for the ball. Her and Syntax showed each other their masks once they were completed so that they'd know how to find each other the night of the dance, and Izabella hired a local dressmaker to create a beautiful matching dress for her in the colours of Castle Epona.

Across the land, the other royal families and nobles were also in a hurry to have the perfect suits and dresses tailored for them. Some made their own masks, like Lady Louisa of Crescent Moon, while others paid a hefty sum to have their masks made for them. A certain wizard, however, created his and his boyfriend's masks out of nothing but moonbeams.

When the night finally arrived, Syntax spent a little longer than usual on making themselves look presentable. It did not help at all that they had to glue the mask to their glasses, and they had no idea if it would come off easily afterwards. Glasses were very expensive, so it wasn't like they could buy more easily. Though, they knew that their girlfriend would offer to buy them some new ones, they hated to take advantage of her wealth. If they ruined their glasses, it would be worth it for love.

Izabella was waiting for them in the ballroom, and she rose from her seat at one of the tables on the edge of the room when she saw them. Fortunately, the ballroom was empty and the front doors were closed, so nobody saw Izabella walk across the room and embrace her partner.

"You are the most beautiful woman in the room," said Syntax, smiling, and Izabella blushed.

"I'm the only woman in the room," said Izabella with a laugh.

"Even when the room is full of people, you will still be the most beautiful," said Syntax.

"And you are the most handsome," said Izabella. Their suit was the royal blue of Castle Epona, accented with gold thread to match her mask of sparkly yellow and yellow feathers. Syntax had jokingly said that it looked like a chicken mask, which Izabella now referred to it as. Syntax's mask, meanwhile, was a dark blue with gold lines going through it, and Izabella's dress was the same royal blue with gold stitching.

"My lady," one of the servants called, leaning in the door. She was in the know, and Izabella trusted her with the secret. "The guests are arriving."

"Then let the ball begin," said Izabella, stepping away from her partner and moving to the front of the room to greet the guests as they came in.

It was no surprise at all that Lady Zelda of Firgrove was the first to enter, a wine red mask over her eyes matching the red dress she wore, and a handsome knight on her arm.

"Good evening, Lady Zelda, Sir Justin," said Izabella, smiling at the sight of the pair. Justin was blushing and looked out of place, which was adorable, while Zelda grinned at the surroundings.

"You've really gone all out for this," said Zelda. "It looks wonderful, Izabella."

"Thank you," said Izabella. "It was recommended that I make an effort to make more friends outside of my small circle. Though, I'm sure you must be used to such grandeur, considering who your betrothed is." Justin blushed, though he looked strange in a fancy purple suit and a purple mask with green and gold lines on it.

"We don't usually go to balls," said Justin. "I'm too busy doing my knightly duties and Zelda is busy being a duchess."

"Though, I wouldn't be opposed to him coming to balls," said Zelda. "They're usually pretty boring, in my experience."

"Well, hopefully this one won't be boring," said Izabella. "Have fun, you two." She smiled after them as the pair walked off, and then turned to greet the next pair. "Ah, Lady Louisa, good evening. I have not seen you arou-"

"Do I look okay?" the young woman blurted, her face alarmingly pale beneath her blue mask painted with orange fish. A few sequins suggested scales on the fish, and some shimmered on her blue dress too. Somehow, she managed to pale further. "Oh no, I just cut you off, didn't I? I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous, I-"

"Hush, my love," her husband murmured in her ear, putting his arms around her to support her. Izabella felt a pang of jealousy, but she tamped it down.

"The seats and tables are just over there," said Izabella, pointing, "And don't worry, Lady Louisa, you look just fine."

While Lord Scott escorted his bride over to the tables, Izabella greeted the rest of the guests. She almost hugged Queen Madelyn when she saw her, glad that the other queen had managed to escape her duties for a night of fun, but she restrained herself. That simply would not be proper. Duke Jack was also in attendance with a taller man on his arm, the wizard's mask the blue of the night sky with stars glimmering in it while Jack's mask was the deep green of the forests of Valedale. If Izabella looked close enough, she could swear that there were leaves moving in the mask. 

Once the greetings were done, Izabella could finally do more than stand in one place and talk. She went straight for her partner, taking their hands and leading them into a waltz.

Across the ballroom, Lady Louisa finally got to her feet, and her husband steadied her.

"I should not have come," said Louisa, trembling as she clung onto her husband. "They are looking at me, talking about me, I just know it." She closed her eyes.

"No they're not," said Scott, rubbing her back. She felt so thin, he could feel her bones. She'd been too nervous to eat lately, and her nervous stomach had meant that she hadn't been able to keep down much. "We are guests in Queen Izabella's castle, she will not let any harm befall you. And nor will I."

"I feel like I don't belong here," said Louisa. "They are all nobles, used to gossip and other nasty things, but I can't handle it. I want to be at home with my son."

"You are my wife, you belong here as much as any noble lady," said Scott. He gave her a kiss. "Now, dance with me. I know that you will feel better once you do."

And she did. As Scott swayed with her on the dance floor, the world fell away around them, and Louisa found that she didn't care about anyone else but him. She even managed a smile.

Elsewhere on the dancefloor, it was a man who was feeling awkward.

"I do hope that this mask is a good enough disguise," said Ydris. Jack rolled his eyes.

"Hun, I love you, but you really do worry too much," said Jack.

"I doubt that," said Ydris. "I'm not the one fainting over there." Jack looked, remembering where he'd seen the distressed-looking woman sitting with her husband.

"Leave her alone, she's Zelda's friend," said Jack. "She was a common villager before she married Lord Buttergood. Of course this stuff scares her."

"I hope that she gets used to it," said Ydris.

"And I hope you do, too," said Jack. "I fully intend on taking you to many balls in the future."

"The people will talk about me being a wizard and you dating me," said Ydris. "They will say that I enchanted you."

"I don't care what they think," said Jack, and leaned up to kiss his boyfriend. Ydris relaxed and smiled into the kiss.

A little further away, Queen Madelyn stood looking for a dance partner. She'd danced with everyone at first, but her feet had been trodden on too many times now. She was looking for a man who could dance. She saw a handsome man in unfamiliar colours coming towards her, and her heart skipped a beat. His mask was bright red, the colour of blood, and yet, Madelyn was intrigued.

"Might I have this dance?" asked the man. Madelyn nodded, her heart pounding in her throat, and allowed the man to take her hand and lead her into a dance.

"Might I ask who you are?" asked Madelyn as they spun and twirled, their feet never once being trodden on.

"That would quite ruin the point of a masquerade ball, wouldn't it?" asked the man. "However, I believe that I know you, Queen Madelyn, so it would only be fair to tell you my name... in a roundabout way. Tomorrow, you will receive a request to a visit by a Lord Anwir. You must accept it, and then we might meet again." With the way he was dancing and the way he was looking at her, Madelyn knew that she would definitely accept the offer to see Lord Anwir again. Perhaps he was a foreign prince or king, he was certainly a different colour to any other man she'd ever seen.

In the middle of the ballroom, Izabella danced with her partner, positively thrilled to be able to be so affectionate with them in public. Even if Syntax wasn't the best dancer, though they weren't as bad as Stein, who was dancing with Liv in another scandalous liaison. Izabella briefly wondered if any of her friends were dating within their social group. But she found that she didn't care- she just wanted to dance the night away with her beloved, and kiss them whenever the mood struck her. Oh, if only it could be like this all the time.


End file.
